Obsession
by KekeMato2560
Summary: Dengan tangan gemetar Daehyun megambil sebuah benda yang ia taruh dibelakang tubuhnya. Sebuah benda yang bisa menembus kepalanya kapan saja. "Aku mencintaimu Junhong-ah.. Tunggu aku" / DaeLo Fanfiction / Oneshot / Ada pemberitahuan didalamnya. Mohon dibaca :)


Author : KekeMato2560

.

Title : Obsession

.

Genre : Yaoi/Angst

.

Main Cast :

Choi Junhong

Jung Daehyun

.

.

"_**Junhong-ah.. tidurlah yang nyenyak.. **__**A**__**ku akan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur pulas didalam pelukanku"**_

.

.

~Obsession~

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah sekolah yang terbilang cukup elit, suasana gaduh terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut ruangan. Banyak anak-anak sekolah yang berlarian ke sana-kemari di lorong sekolah tanpa memperdulikan seorang guru yang sejak tadi mengomel melihat tingkah mereka yang begitu tidak di siplin.

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang asik membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tidak memperdulikan kegaduhan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik earphone nya sampai terlepas.

"Tuan muda.. kembalilah ke kelas, sudah ada guru yang menunggu anda di sana" ucap seseorang sambil membungkukan badannya.

Junhong melirik seseorang yang memanggilkan dengan sebutan 'tuan muda' tadi, dan langsung berdiri menghadap orang itu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin masuk kelas.." jawabnya santai kemudian kembali memasang earphone yang sempat terlepas.

"Tapi anda harus belajar.. Tuan muda tidak seharusnya berada di sini.. Tuan harus menjaga etika dan sopan santun"

"Lalu.. kalau kau bilang seharusnya aku tidak berada di sini, bagaimana dengan mu Jung Daehyun? Kenapa kau juga belum masuk ke kelasmu? Bukankah sudah ada guru yang menunggumu?" tanya Junhong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Saya belum bisa memasuki kelas saya sebelum tuan muda memasuki kelas terlebih dulu.. Itu sudah menjadi peraturan yang di buat khusus untuk seorang pelayan seperti saya" ucap Daehyun pelan. "Saya harap tuan muda mau memasuki kelas sekarang juga"

Junhong menghela nafas pelan, dengan malas ia berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa berbica sepatah katapun pada Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya menunduk memberi hormat.

.

~Obsession~

.

Bel berbunyi pertanda sudah saatnya pulang membuyarkan konsentrasi para murid yang sedang serius belajar. Junhong menutup bukunya dengan malas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Di depan kelas sudah ada Daehyun yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu Junhong. Melihat Junhong keluar tanpa membawa tas nya ia pun mengambil tas Junhong dan membawa nya.

"Aku heran.. Bel pulang belum berbunyi, tapi kau sudah ada di depan kelasku. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Junhong penasaran. Ia melirik Daehyun yang sedang kesusahan membawa dua tas sekaligus.

"Itu karena pihak sekolah mengizinkan saya keluar sebelum bel pulang" jawab Daehyun.

"Apa ini peraturan khusus untuk seorang pelayan?"

"Ne.. Ini peraturan khusus untuk seorang pelayan seperti saya tuan muda" jawab Daehyun lagi.

Junhong lagi-lagi melirik Daehyun. Ia merasa risih dengan panggilan yang di lontarkan oleh Daehyun sedari tadi. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan tuan muda jika kita sedang berdua. Dan berhenti berbicara formal dengan ku Jung"

"Baik tuan muda" ucap Daehyun yang langsung membuat Junhong merasa jengkel.

Junhong langsung merebut tas miliknya yang sedari tadi di bawa oleh pelayannya itu. "Sudah beratus ahh.. bukan.. beribu-ribu kali aku katakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan muda, panggil aku Junhong. Mengerti?"

Daehyun hanya mengangguk kecil. "_Ne_, Junhong-ah" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Dan berhenti membungkuk seperti itu!" bentak Junhong. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kita sudah kenal sejak kecil, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai_ Hyung _ku. Jadi kau juga harus menganggapku sebagai Adikmu. aiss.. kau bodoh atau apa sih? Aku sampai bosan mengatakan hal ini padamu" gerutu Junhong kesal. Ia berjalan mendahului Daehyun dengan sedikit menghentakan kakinya pada lantai.

Daehyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Junhong yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sangat kontras dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan besar itu."Ini disekolah, aku bisa dicekik oleh ketua pelayan Im jika aku ketahuan memanggilmu begitu" Daehyun mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Junhong.

Junhong mendengus. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar. "Tidak ada siapapun hyung~ lihat!"

Daehyun semakin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak rambut Junhong yang berwarna abu-abu dengan gemas. "Baiklah-baiklah. Dasar tuan muda manja" cibirnya.

"Ya hyung! Siapa yang kau bilang manja eoh?" ucap Junhong sebal. Ia berhenti melangkah dan memelototi Daehyun.

"Kau! Siapa lagi?" Daehyun tidak memperdulikan pelototan dari Junhong. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Terkekeh pelan saat membayangkan ekspresi tuan mudanya yang sedang kesal. Pasti sangat menggemaskan.

"Ish Jung menyebalkan! Aku akan memecatmu!" Junhong menghentakkan kakinya kesal, tangannya menunjuk sosok Daehyun yang sudah cukup jauh didepannya.

"Pecat saja kalau kau bisa adik kecil" ucap Daehyun santai.

Junhong terdiam. Wajahnya memerah. "Hyuungg! Akan kupukul kauuu"

.

~Obsession~

.

Daehyun mengetuk pintu kamar Junhong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ketika mendengar sahutan dari sang pemilik kamar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamar, berusaha mencari seseorang yang saat ini ingin ia temui.

Daehyun tersenyum lebar saat ia menemukan sosok seseorang yang ia cari. Dan dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru ia menuju tempat Junhong berada. "Junhong-ah, disini dingin.. bagaimana kalau kau sampai masuk angin?" ucapnya khawatir.

Junhong hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar nada khawatir dari seorang pria yang terkenal dingin ini. "Aku bukan orang yang lemah.. tidak mungkin hanya terkena angin seperti ini aku akan jatuh sakit"

Daehyun berdiri di samping Junhong dan menatapnya lekat. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit.. angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu Junhong-ah, kau lupa? Kau kan punya penyakit anemia" jelas Daehyun.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Junhong menautkan kedua alisnya.

Daehyun jadi bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa. 'apa hubungannya ya?' tanya nya dalam hati. Untuk beberapa detik Daehyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Junhong. Otaknya yang tidak genius kini sedang loading, mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hahaha.. sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu di fikirkan" Junhong terkikik pelan melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang sedang menggerutu karena tidak berhasil mendapat jawaban yang tepat. "Ayo masuk! Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan mu _hyung_" Ucap Junhong mengulang kata-kata Daehyun.

Daehyun yang mendengar kata-katanya diulang makin kesal dibuatnya. "Terserah kau sajalah Tuan muda Junhong"

Terdengar tawa geli yang keluar dari bibir Junhong. "Hyung, besok antar aku pergi membeli eskrim ya?"

"Tidak. Besok aku harus ikut ayahmu untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Kim"

"Pokoknya kau harus temani aku!" Junhong bersikeras. "Aku akan bilang pada ayah kalau kau besok ada acara dengan ku"

Daehyun menghela nafas pasrah. Junhong adalah sosok yang keras kepala, apapun kemauannya harus dituruti, kalau tidak maka semuanya akan berantakan. "Aku akan ikut denganmu jika Tuan Choi mengizinkan. Dan jangan memaksa, mengerti?"

Junhong menghambur memeluk Daehyun. "Gomawo hyungie~"

"Dasar manja" Ucap Daehyun. Ia membalas pelukan Junhong dengan erat. seakan takut jika dilepaskan sosok Junhong akan pergi jauh darinya.

.

~Obsession~

.

Daehyun melirik jam dindingnya. Ia menghela nafas berat saat ia mengetahui kalau sekarang sudah jam dua malam. sejak kejadian di kamar Junhong tadi, Daehyun Jadi tidak bisa tidur. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan tuan mudanya itu. Perasaan kesal bercampur senang, ia kesal karena sudah di tertawakan oleh Junhong, tapi ia juga merasa senang karena malam ini ia bisa melihat orang yang paling ia sayang tertawa.

Karena merasa bosan dengan posisinya yang sejak tadi hanya tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur, ia pun pergi ke kamar Junhong.

Mengendap-endap masuk, berusaha tidak menghasilkan suara sedikitpun yang bisa membuat sang putri tidur terbangun.

Daehyun berjongkok tepat di hadapan wajah damai Junhong. Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat sosok malaikat nya yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sangat polos dan cantik. Melihat wajah sang putri saat tertidur menjadi candu tersendiri bagi seorang pria bernama Jung Daehyun ini.

Hal ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan nya setiap ia tidak bisa tidur. Menyelinap masuk ke kamar Junhong malam-malam hanya untuk memandang wajah pria manisnya itu.

"Junhong-ah, kau bagaikan candu bagiku" Guman Daehyun tetap memperhatikan wajah malaikatnya yang tertidur. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Junhong, sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau Junhong sampai tahu kalau ia melakukan hal ini. Bisa-bisa ia di jauhi oleh Junhong.

Setelah berhasil mengecup pelan bibir Junhong. Daehyun pun bergegas pergi keluar kamar. Ia tersenyum senang sambil mengelus pelan bibirnya. "Kau milikku Junhong-ah.. tidak ada satupun yang boleh memilikimu selain aku" bisiknya pelan. Dan kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

.

~Obsession~

.

Semilir angin berhembus pelan, mengelus dengan lembut permukaan wajah putih mulus milik seorang pria manis yang tengah duduk disebuah taman. Pria itu tersenyum merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik pada wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Ah dingin!"

Sosok itu membuka matanya. Ia mendelik kesal pada seorang pria yang kini sedang tertawa karna ulahnya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh bagian pipinya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan benda dingin. "Daehyun hyung! Mengganggu saja"

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya masa bodo. "Geser sedikit Junhong aku ingin duduk"

Junhong -pria manis itu- menepis tangan Daehyun yang sedang mendorong-dorong tubuhnya agar sedikit bergeser. "Tidak mau. Duduk saja ditanah!" Ia melebarkan tangannya, menutupi sebagian kursi taman yang ia duduki.

"Eei! Geser sedikit saja Junhong"

Junhong menggeleng. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Daehyun. "tidak mau~"

"Yasudah. Eskrimnya ku kembalikan saja" Daehyun berniat melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Junhong. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai saat tangannya ditahan oleh jemari halus milik Junhong. Dengan kesal yang dibuat-buat ia menatap Junhong malas. "Apa? Kau kan tidak mengizinkan ku duduk. Lebih baik ku kembalikan saja"

"Hais hyung, aku kan hanya bercanda" Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menggapai-gapai eskrim yang berada ditangan Daehyun. "Hyung! aku mau eskrim"

Daehyun menggeleng. "Kalau kau mau eskrim ini, geser sedikit tubuh besarmu itu" Ucapnya. Suara Daehyun terdengar malas. tidak ada respon dari pria manis dihadapannya, membuat Daehyun berdecak kesal karna kakinya mulai terasa kram. "Junhong!"

Junhong mengangguk kecil dan bergeser, memberi tempat untuk Daehyun. Ini demi eskrim yang sudah ia dambakan sejak kemarin, ia rela mengalah. "Mana eskrimnya hyung?"

Entah sadar atau tidak. Junhong mulai mengeluarkan wajah imutnya. Membuat sosok Daehyun harus menelan ludah nya berkali-kali. Wajah putih mulus, pipi bulat yang menggemaskan, tatapan mata yang memohon, dan oh! Jangan lupakan bibir merah yang merekah itu. Daehyun sepertinya harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar Daehyun mulai menyodorkan eskrimnya pada Junhong. Daehyun merutuk pada tubuhnya yang berada dalam luar kendalinya. Ais! Kenapa harus gemetar sih. Padahal ia sudah sering melihat wajah Junhong yang seperti itu.

Daehyun sibuk mengumpati tubuhnya. Tidak menyadari sosok disampingnya yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Junhong mengalihkan tatapan matanya, tidak kuasa menatap wajah tampan Daehyun terlalu lama. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas ia menyukai sensasi itu. Sensasi yang hanya ia dapatkan jika sedang bersama dengan pelayan pribadinya itu.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. keadaan mendadak menjadi canggung, membuat Junhong merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bergumam pelan, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Eskrimmu mencair Junhong-ah"

Junhong tersentak kaget. Ia melirik ke arah Eskrimnya yang sudah menjadi air. Mendadak eskrim itu sudah tidak menarik lagi dimatanya. Junhong berdiri, melempar eskrim yang belum sama sekali ia cicipi ke dalam tempat sampah.

"Aku ingin pulang hyung.."

Daehyun menatap heran pada Junhong. "Tapi kita-"

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang!"

Daehyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo pulang"

.

~Obsession~

.

"Choi Junhong.. ayah sudah memutuskan, bahwa kau akan segera menikah dengan putri direktur Kim"

Junhong menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap ayahnya lekat. "Ayah, aku belum mau menikah" Ucapnya pelan. Tangannya menggenggam sendok dengan erat.

"Pernikahanmu akan di laksanakan besok" Ucap Tuan Choi. Iya kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi ke kantor.

"Ayah.. Aku tidak mau menikah!" tolak Junhong cepat. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan getaran pada suaranya. Ia mulai berdiri dan mendekati ayahnya. "Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah ayah. Jadi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan Choi Junhong. Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok. Jangan coba-coba menghindar" Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan anaknya, Tuan Choi melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Junhong.

tatapan Junhong tiba-tiba kosong. Ia memandang lurus pada punggung ayahnya yang kini sudah menghilang dibalik tembok. Wajahnya yang putih berubah menjadi pucat. Kenapa begitu mendadak? Apa ia benar-benar harus menikah? Ia.. Tidak mau..

Di sisi lain, seorang pria tengah menggeram kesal. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan bergumam. "Menikah huh? Tsk.. Tidak akan ku biarkan"

.

~Obsession~

.

Daehyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar Junhong. Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuan, tanpa permisi ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan langsung menemui seseorang yang ia cari.

"Junhong-ah.. aku membawakanmu coklat hangat.." Ucap Daehyun sambil menyodorkan cangkir berisikan coklat hangat tepat di hadapan Junhong.

Junhong yang tadinya sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur terkejut di buatnya. Ia menatap _Hyung_nya itu dengan pandangan kurang suka. "Kau masuk tanpa permisi Jung Daehyun, tidak sopan"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan tuannya itu. "Aku membawakanmu coklat hangat sebagai hadiah pernikahan mu besok.. ini hadiah spesial dariku Junhong-ah"

Dengan perlahan Junhong menerima cangkir itu dan menghirup aroma coklat hangat yang sangat wangi."Kau yang membuatnya hyung?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil. "Ne.. Aku yang membuatkannya.. Coklat itu bisa membuatmu tenang.. Jadi cepat minumlah" perintah nya pelan.

Junhong terdiam. Ia memandangi cangkir yang berada pada genggamannya. "Hyung.." lirihnya pelan.

"Apa Junhong?"

"Aku tidak mau menikah.." Suara itu terdengar bergetar. Membuat hati Daehyun berdenyut sakit. Daehyun tersenyum sangat dipaksakan. Dengan perlahan tangannya mengelus pipi Junhong.

"Hyung.. Aku tidak mau menikah hiks.." Isakan mulai keluar dari bibir Junhong. Ia tidak mau menikah. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Sentuhan pada pipinya membuat tangisnya semakin kencang.

Daehyun yang melihat itu segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih dihadapannya. Wajahnya memandang lurus tanpa ekspresi, sangat berbeda sekali dengan keadaan hatinya yang tengah kacau. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tahu Junhong.. Jangan menangis kumohon"

Junhong menggeleng dalam pelukan Daehyun. "Hyung.. Rasanya sangat sesak disini" ia meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Minumlah coklat ini. Rasa sesakmu pasti akan hilang Junhong.." Daehyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Junhong. Ia sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, memberi jarak agar Junhong bisa meminum coklat hangat buatannya.

Junhong memandang ragu pada wajah Daehyun, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dan mulai menuruti perintah Daehyun. ia meminum coklat hangat itu sampai habis. Tanpa memikirkan terlebih dahulu apa saja yang Daehyun masukan dalam coklat itu. Daehyun menyeringai saat ia melihat Junhong menghabiskan coklat pemberiannya. Ia kemudian menyuruh Junhong untuk memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Junhong-ah.. tidurlah yang nyenyak.. aku akan menunggumu sampai kau tertidur pulas dalam pelukanku" Ia bergumam sendiri sambil terus menatap orang yang ia cintai. Tangannya mengelus pipi Junhong.

"Hyung.." Junhong bergumam. Entah mengapa kepalanya menjadi pusing dan matanya terasa berat.

"Hn"

"Aku.. Mencintaimu.."

DEG

Tubuh Daehyun berguncang. Air matanya perlahan mulai merembes keluar. Ia tersenyum miris. Junhong mencintainya? Jadi.. Cintanya sudah terbalaskan?

Beberapa lama kemudian, tubuh yang berada di dalam pelukannya saat ini sudah tertidur..

Tertidur untuk selamanya..

Seringaian khas seorang pemuda bernama Jung Daehyun kini menghiasi wajahnya. Layaknya orang gila Daehyun mulai tertawa hambar saat menyadari Junhong sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Ia terisak dalam tawanya. Sungguh miris.

Andai saja ia bukan pelayan Junhong. Andai saja ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Andai saja ia lebih berani dalam menghadapi perasaannya. Mungkin saja ia dan Junhong sudah bersama. Ia menyesal? Entahlah..

Dengan tangan gemetar Daehyun perlahan mulai mengambil sebuah benda yang ia taruh di belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah benda yang siap menembus kepalanya kapan saja. pistol pemberian mendiang ayahnya. Ia ingat pistol itu diberikan padanya agar ia bisa melindungi Junhong, membunuh siapa saja yang sudah menyakiti tuan muda Junhong.

Siapapun yang menyakiti Junhong. Termasuk dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Junhong-ah.. Tunggu aku.."

.

.

.

.

FIN!

.

.

.

.

Hai ^^ Ada yang sudah pernah membaca cerita ini? Sebenarnya ini ff KyuMin. hanya saja saya merubahnya menjadi FF Daelo. Hehehe.. Jangan dulu menuduh saya memplagiat ya, karna FF yang berjudul You're Mine itu juga milik saya. Saya mempublisnya di www . weareluminous09 . com (Hilangkan tanda spasi) jika mau membaca yang versi KyuMin silahkan bersinggah kesana. Disana juga ada ff saya yang lain #Promosi

Maaf kalau ada typo atau penulisan EYD yang kurang tepat. Ini ff lama saya, dan sebagian besar adegannya masih tetap sama dengan yang dulu. Kkk ^^v

Jika ada kesamaan tokoh/alur/cerita saya benar-benar mohon maaf. FF ini memang terinspirasi dari FF lain, walaupun terinspirasi tp FF ini tidak sama. cerita ini murni hasil jerih payah saya. NO PLAGIARISM!

Saya sedih karna ff B.A.P difandom ini mulai langka. Entah mengapa saya sangat sulit menemukan ff dengan Pair DaeLo sekarang. Kemanakah para author yang dulu eksis disini? :'( tolong kembali dan ramaikan fandom ini.. Saya mohon dengan sangat T_T

Readers sekarang semakin sedikit yang meninggalkan jejak T_T atau memang peminat ff B.A.P semakin berkurang? Saya jadi sangat sedih karna sambutan ff New Life sangatlah mengecewakan. Jujur saja, saya jadi sedikit malas melanjutkan ff saya yg lainnya.

Jika ff ini mendapat review yang cukup (saya tidak menentukan batasannya) saya akan melanjutkan ff saya yang lain dan mulai mengupdate ff saya yang lainnya. Tapi jika sambutan di ff ini mengecewakan, mungkin saya akan hiatus dan entah kapan kembali.

Berjuta maaf untuk para readers yang kecewa. Tapi saya hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar peminat ff B.A.P difandom ini sekarang.

Terimakasih sudah membaca info dari saya. Keputusan ada ditangan readers ^^

- Author Kekemato2560


End file.
